1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to clam-shell or blister packaging (generally referred to as "packaging") for holding and displaying electronic devices with displays. More particularly, this invention relates to packaging for holding and displaying calculators or similar devices with movable displays or features and which allows prospective purchasers to move said display without removing the calculator from said packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clam-shell packaging is customarily used to mount small items of hardware or other products by utilizing two mating surfaces or shells that are shaped in the form of the product which is to be held. It is generally known in the art to hold these two moveable surfaces or shells together by mechanical or adhesive means. Additionally, the two shells may be manufactured for engagement using a variety of methods such as integral snap-over edges, snap-together elements or by using a clasp means.
Blister packaging can also be used to package and display small items of hardware or other products. Blister packaging functions by mounting the product on a display card. The product and the display card are then encapsulated by transparent, semi-flexible material such as polyvinyl chloride ("PVC") and the transparent, semi-flexible material is attached to the display card by heat and pressure-adhesive techniques. Blister packages which allow users to access moving parts have been described in several patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,029 entitled "Blister Packages for Scissors, Pliers and Other Hand Tools," issued to Fethke et al. on Aug. 28, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,805 entitled "Functional Blister Package for Snipper-Type Scissors," issued to Fethke et al. on Dec. 18, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,417 entitled "Package for Hand Tools," issued to Seaton on Jan. 18, 1994.
The '029 patent, the '805 patent and the '417 patent each show packaging which mounts and displays hand tools with two handles. Further, the packages are designed to allow the customer to operate the tool to some extent while it remains in the package. Although these patents disclose using blister packaging to mount products which have movable parts in a manner which allows the customer to operate the movable aspect of the product, none of these patents discloses a configuration capable of mounting and displaying an electronic device with a movable display where the display can be moved for viewing as if in use. Rather, each of the above patents include limitations for securing products having two pivotally connected arms, such as, scissors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a package which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art as applied to the display of small electronic devices.